Storing containers are well known in the art.
Indeed, it is well known in the art that most storing containers only allow a very limited number of applications and/or uses. For example, it is known in the art that conventional storing containers which are typically used in industrial drawers and the like, are not provided with components and features which enable them to remain fixed inside a given drawer during the opening and closing thereof. Thus, a major problem associated with such conventional storing containers is that a result of them moving within a given drawer, and possibly piling up and/or displacing themselves in an undesirable manner, they may cause interference with an adjacent drawer (e.g. top drawer), thereby preventing it from being properly opened or closed. Another problem associated with such conventional storing containers is that they do not enable users thereof to selectively divide up the corresponding storage space and/or to conveniently identify the content thereof.
Hence, in light of the aforementioned, there is a need for an improved container which, by virtue of its design and components, would be able to overcome some of the aforementioned prior art problems, that is, there is a need for a multi-purpose container which would enable a greater variety of applications and/or uses than what is possible with storing containers of the prior art.